Battery packs, as a power source of a wireless electric tool, are generally one of the limiting factors influencing the current development of wireless electric tools. For instance, modern, known battery packs only have an output voltage below 30V, and can cause problems such as insufficient power and undesirable endurance upon driving large-power electric tools.
For example, at present, there is not a known battery pack that has an output voltage of more than 30V including a demonstrated safe and reasonable structure. Furthermore, there are no known chargers and/or electric tools that can utilize a battery pack around a 30V rating. In additional, currently known battery packs generally generate a large amount of heat during both charging and discharging process, and as such, are potentially big safety risks.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.